Lines, Junk-Punching, and Handsome Strangers
by VampyPrincess93
Summary: Drabble/Preview of a random story I came up with... I don't know if I'll finish.


_**Author's Note:**__** This is sort of AU- High School fic in Sakura's POV. I don't know if I'll continue… It was kind of random but anyways, enjoy!**_

**Lines, Junk-Punching, and Handsome Strangers**

'Oh my gosh, I hate waiting in lines!' She thought irritably, one eye beginning to twitch. 'Okay. Breathe, Sakura, breathe. Only a little longer and-' Her thoughts were cut off as the guy behind her bumped into her rudely yet again. She paused, back ram-rod straight and veins throbbing angrily along her temple. '_Okay, this is how it's going to go down. First, we'll junk-punch the assholes behind us. Then, we'll bitch slap the sluts in front of us.' _Inner Sakura growled evilly. Her glare darkened as she now focused on the rather loud group of girls in front of her. They were laughing so obnoxiously and were so freaking annoying! Feeling her anger grow, she bit her lip. 'I hate when girls act like they're all that, especially when they're obviously not!' She thought, glowering. She was about to say something bitchy when something, or rather someone, caught her eye.

He was standing in front of the bothersome crowd of girls in which some of them were eyeing him dreamily and giggling to their fellow females. They were also drooling at him, it seemed. Her words caught in her throat as she paused, stuck staring at him stupidly. She was in awe. She had never seen him around before and definitely didn't know him but either way, he was amazingly gorgeous. In fact, she'd never seen anyone as good looking as him. Not ever and so, she felt herself become stupefied at his handsome good looks. He had raven black hair and matching onyx eyes. His hair looked so soft that she just wanted to reach out and bury her hands in it. He had a lean body with just enough muscle to look hot but not too much. His face and features were perfect like that of a Greek god but it was his eyes that captivated her. They were deep. So deep that she felt she could just fall right into them. They were so beautiful and shone brightly, despite his lack of facial expression, she noted. Also, even though he wasn't looking at her currently, she knew that if he did, it would feel as if he was looking straight through down to her very soul. She felt herself become breathless as she observed him, hardly noticing that the line was moving. That is, until she felt herself pushed again by the ass behind her. This time, however, she was not expecting it and fell to the floor hard. "Mother fuc-" She cut herself off, biting her lip again as she tried not to cuss in response to the stinging pain in her knees. She turned to give the fellow behind her a very, very dirty look but before she could she felt a presence beside her.

She turned her head sharply, eyes widening as she realized who had come to help her up. "Here, let me help you up." The striking, black haired boy uttered, extending his hand but holding no emotion at all on his face. She lowered her gaze to his hand, blushing slightly when she realized she had been gaping at him with mouth open and all. She took his hand gently and he pulled her up, making sure she was on her feet before looking over her shoulder and scowling at the buffoons as they looked away guiltily and also, she noted as she glanced at them too, they looked a bit scared. She turned back to her rescuer as she felt him let go of her hand. She was surprised, seeing as she hadn't realized she was still holding it at all. She did notice however, the warm tingly feeling his hand had left in its wake. "Thank you." She expressed quickly, remembering her manners. He smirked and muttered, "Hn. No problem." He turned around then, returning to his spot in line. She looked after him, still in awe. He had helped her. He had actually noticed her and came to rescue her! Her thoughts dwindled on as several fantasies formed in her mind. Fantasies such as him being her prince in shining armor coming to save her from the evil fire-breathing dragon. She was lost in her own little world until she felt a soft tap on her left shoulder. She snapped her eyes open and twisted around, looking at the males behind her. "U- Um. Excuse me, but the line has moved." He looked embarrassed and slightly nervous, his eyes darting around cautiously. She narrowed her eyes, suspicious of the sudden kindness. She moved forward none the less and got her food. 'Hmm. Weird.' She thought, bewildered.

She made her way into the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit. She spotted the boy, who she still didn't know the name of, sitting alone at a table. She blushed slightly while also smirking before making her way toward him. She plopped down across from him, putting her tray down on the lunch table. He glanced up at her briefly, eyes narrowing a bit, before returning to his own lunch. She frowned but then quickly turned it upside down, smiling brightly. She wiggled in her seat before stopping, a though popping into her head. 'Geez, since when did I act like a silly school girl with a secret crush? I haven't felt like this since elementary school, if even then. I even have butterflies in my stomach and goose bumps on my arms, for goodness sake!' She took a deep breath, trying to calm down before speaking, "Hey. I haven't seen you around before. So you're new here to Konoha High School?" She said, smiling again but trying to appear casual and friendly. He paused in his eating, meeting her eyes squarely. "Yeah." He said flatly. She felt a frown coming again but hurriedly smothered it with another grin. "Oh, cool. I'm sure you'll like it here." She said encouragingly. "Hn." Was all he replied. "Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. What's yours?" She questioned. His eyes narrowed once again before he answered, "Sasuke Uchiha." She beamed, glad she was making at least some sort of conversation. "So, Sasuke Uchiha, what classes do you have?" She asked excitedly, hoping they shared some of the same classes. He held her gaze for a moment before reaching into his bag and pulling out his schedule. He lifted his eyebrows as he handed it to her. "Here." He said quietly. She took it from him, reading over it quickly. 'OMG, we have all the same classes!' She screamed in her head.

She gulped, willing herself to act cool as she slid his schedule over the table back to him. She laughed lightly before saying "Well, looks like we have class together next." He observed her quietly as she flushed even more in response to his stare. "English with Kurenai-sensei?" He questioned after a moment. "Yep! That's the class!" She chirped, smiling wider. 'Oh crap, I'm acting like an idiot. Why am I smiling so much?!' She thought, panicked. However, he didn't look at her like she was mentally challenged or like she was annoying. Instead, he just snorted and said "You sure like to talk, don't you?" Her mouth dropped as she felt another blush coming. "Yeah, I guess so." She replied, chuckling. He smirked before he stood and started to gather his belongings. "Hmm. Well, I guess I'll see you in class." She sputtered out a "Yeah" as he glanced at her one last time before striding out of the cafeteria, only stopping briefly to dump his trash. It was then she realized she hadn't even touched her food yet. Looking toward the big clock on the wall to her left, she exclaimed loudly. "Shoot, there's only ten minutes left!" She began eating hurriedly while smiling slightly to herself. 'English should be interesting.' She thought, getting excited about the next hour and a half.


End file.
